Awakening
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: This takes place far off in the future with Naruto's Decendant who happens to have the same name.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a little...odd. I haven't completely formed the entire idea but I have the beginning thought up. Hopefully this will jumpstart my mind for my other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto opened his eyes as the plane touched down. He didn't really want to do this, but his parents had made him and all because of that letter he had gotten in the mail.

He had been sitting on his couch when his mother came in, her red hair swinging behind her. She was holding a envelope in her hand. She smiled at him and handed it to him, letting him see who it was from and who it was for.

It was from the Kushiabi Institute. The institute wasn't a school, it was a experimental facilty that had been created to help nurture the greatest minds in the world. It was founded years before Naruto had been born, even before his father had been born.

The Institute had been announced by the world government as a place for people with incredible intellect to exist in peace, no matter if wars or arguments broke out in their homes of Nationality. It was agreed that under no circumstances would the Institute be brought into any conflict not attributed to the world's problems as a whole.

Global Warming, Famine, many of the Global problems were given to the Institute to work toward.

Of course, people began to wonder how anyone became part of the Institute. There were no ways to apply to join. Then the answer came. The Institute would find ways to search for the smartest people they could find.

At times, they would also search for people to work psychological and physical experiments on, hoping to improve the human body. By the year twenty thirteen, they had already found the cure to many STDs and other viruses. The one they first focussed on was Aids which they blew out of the water quite easily.

Other ones followed suit even faster. After that, they began to work on the human mind and ancestry. After the hit game Assassin's Creed took off, they began to design devices to look back into the ancestry of people. They unlocked many mysteries. In fact, they found out who Jack the Ripper was, though they had to erase that memory of the poor girl they found him in. Finding out that your ancestor was a woman killer kind of destroyed the mind.

In the letter, Naruto was invited to come and be part of an experiment to look into the past, further than the middle ages. Naruto's family had a large ancestry, even his name had been taken from an ancestor that no one could completely remember.

Most of the stories about his ancestor was more or less mythological. Some said that he was a man who wielded magical powers and was able to summon giant creatures to do his bidding. That was myth. Some said that he was a great ruler who united the countries he lived in under one name.

That was truth. Of course, his grandfather had a fantastical story about his ancestor holding an ancient demon inside of his body. At the end of his life, Naruto Uzumaki created a magical spell that removed the demon and several other demons from the world.

At the same time, this removed all the magical power from the world, forcing the human race to develop faster to fill the void that the loss of their abilties created.

Naruto just ignored this, though he never told his grandfather that he didn't believe his stories. Who could? They were so far fetched they belonged in a fantasy book.

Apparently, the Institute found out about these stories and took an interest in it, deciding to contact Naruto and offer him a place in their ancestry experiment. All expenses paid. What really clinched it was the promise that he would recieve a fully paid scholarship to any college of his choice. His parents were practically packing his bags the second he finished reading the letter out loud.

The blond boy had been forced to send an acceptance letter back to the Institute. A week later, he was on a private plane to the island the building was built on.

Looking out of the window, he gazed at the large building. It was huge, more like a castle in the design of a giant victorian house. It was beautiful yet imposing. He shivered, having a strange feeling in the base of his spine. It was like a bad premonition.

He was escorted off the plane and up a long road, leading to the facility. Up close, it was even more foreboding. He slowly pulled back the large dragon sized knocker and let it fall back onto the door. It rang out with a loud bang. He could even hear it echo through the door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened revealing a girl who looked to be the same as his fifteen years of age. Naruto thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was slightly shorter than him and had neck length indigo hair. His eyes quickly moved across her body, unable to help it. She was thin, but not overly thin. She was just the right size for a girl her age. Her breasts were about high B size. She wore what looked like white pajamas. They hugged her frame but left enough room to move around freely.

Then his eyes locked on to her face, noticing that it was oval in shape and petite. Her lips were small as well as her button like nose, slightly turned upwards. Then he locked on her eyes..or at least her eye lids. She didn't open her eyes at all as she turned her head to him and began to speak.

"Hello" she said, her voice sounding slightly like silk, smooth and gentle. She smiled at him "You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

He noticed that she didn't look directly at him. With a sudden feeling of clarity, he realized that she was blind. It only brought up the question of how she knew who he was. He supposed that they had camera's somewhere around and just told her that he was coming and who he was.

Naruto noticed that he hadn't spoken yet "Um..yes" he said softly "It is nice to meet you Miss...?"

"Hyuuga" she said giggling as if she sensed his discomfort "Hinata Hyuuga" she held out her hand and he took it gently, shaking her hand as his mind ran a mile a minute.

She was one of the Hyuuga. They were one of the richest families around. They helped fund the Institute along with the Uchiha, Sarutobi, and Sabaku. Naruto guessed that it wasn't a surpise that they also worked with the Institute.

Hinata gave him another of her heart wrenching beautiful smiles and waved him in "I will lead you to the room you will be staying in" with confident steps, she walked toward an elevator on the far wall and pressed the button.

As Naruto followed her, he observed the foyer. It was large a painted mahogany brown with a dark red carpet down the middle going up a flight of double stairs. Other than a gigantic chandalier attached to the ceiling, there were no other things in the room.

It was bare as a new born baby. Naruto quickly surmised that these people weren't much for decoration. He actually asked Hinata about the decor.

She laughed "It was my father" she said "He said that any decoration would take away from their studies" she shook her head "Though Mr. Uchiha firmly disagreed with not decorating their rooms, he said that how they had their rooms was none of my father's business" she gave a small frown "Wish I could say that, my father is lenient with me about some things, but my room is still bland"

The blond boy blinked and opened his mouth before Hinata spoke again.

"Yes I am blind, but look at where we are" she smiled at him.

He saw this moment as a time to crack a joke "An elevator?" he asked, grinning.

She giggled "No, the Institute" she said softly "They designed an optic viewing device that takes images in and transmits them straight to the brain allowing me to see them" she shrugged "It is large and best used in my room because it is a burden to lug around"

Turning to him, she smiled "They show me pictures of things in my room so I know what they look like later, just like I know what you look like, and might I say, you are quite handsome"

He felt his face turn red and was glad that she couldn't see it "You are very beautiful as well" he said grinning as her porcelain skin turn red.

She turned and walked out of the elevator just as the doors opened and he followed quickly. She led him to a simple door with his name written on a small sign next to it.

"This is your room" she said, doing her best to hide her embarassment. She pulled a small key out of the pocket of her pants and handed it to him. He opened the door and walked in, hearing her footsteps folow behind him.

Bland was not the word for the room he saw. The room was blank except for one window, a clean white bed, and a bedside mahogany table with a lamp on it. He was happy to see a dresser on the other side of the room "You think your room is bland" he said.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, looking toward the direction of his voice.

"Very much so" he said softly "If I get a camera, I will take a picture for you" his heart leaped when he saw her smile at him.

"Thank you" she said "Though I guess it won't be much to see" she laughed.

He chuckled "Yeah, so what next?" he asked "I mean, what am I doing here exactly?"

One of her eyebrows rose as she looked toward him "Well, we are going to look into your ancestry to see why we all seem to have the same name as our ancestors" she smiled "You see, in any of our families, our names were picked out in the face of incredible odds and none of our parents can give a good reason why they decided to give us our names, or the fact that they have the same names as our ancestor's parents" she shook her head "It is as if the names of our ancestors seem to repeat now"

"Mine did" Naruto said, seeing her look surprised "Yeah, my grandfather is obsessed with my ancestor Naruto and he wanted his name to be mine as well" he shrugged "I have no idea why"

Hinata nodded "Well that is interesting" she said softly "Why are you different than anyone else?"

"I don't know" Naruto said as there was a buzzing. Hinata blinked and pulled out a small phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, he has been brought up to speed...you want to start now...but none of the other's are ready" she listened silently "Well I suppose I can go in as his partner, I do have some experience with it" she smiled and hung up "Alright Naruto, come on, we are going to show you a part of your ancestor's past"

She led him back to the elevator and they went back down, deeper than the first room he had been in. When the elevator stopped. Naruto gawked.

They walked into a circular room with several oval shaped containers with glass domes over them. Two of the containers were already open.

The room was solid white and showed no edges. When the doors of the elevator closed, they became part of the wall.

"Please get into the devices and we will begin" a calm voice said. It sounded as though someone was hissing into the microphone.

"Yes sir Mr. Orochimaru" Hinata said as she walked toward one of the pods and climbed in. The glass dome slid down over her and closed with a hiss.

Naruto started at the man's name. Orochimaru was the man who invented a skin cream based off a snakes shedding ability. It helped the skin wrinkles just fall right off. His mom loved the stuff.

He climbed into the pod and laid down as it closed around him. He was a little nervous because he wasn't sure what was going to happen. What did happen was completely unsuspected. He fell asleep almost instantly.

First it was black, there was nothing around him. Then he felt a weight in the pit of his stomach as he dropped down into a forest. He turned and looked around, noticing that his normally long hair that reached to his eyes was now standing straight up. He looked down and saw that the blue jeans and gray shirt he was wearing was gone.

They were replaced by a pair of black and orange pants, a black shirt and a black and orange jacket. His shoes were also gone, replaced by black sandals. He looked up, wondering what was going on.

"That is what your ancestor wore at your age" a voice said behind him. When he turned he saw that it was Hinata. She was wearing a white and violet jacket and a pair of blue pants and sandals.

Her hair was long, reaching almost to her waist. Her breasts had doubled in size, much to his own embarassment as he looked at them. He looked up and blushed again. Her eyes were open and it was obvious that she could see him now.

Hinata's eyes were such a light violet that it was almost white.

"Is that what your eyes look like?" he asked softly.

She shook her head "All white" she said shrugging "Blind eyes are like that, my ancestor's eyes were different, they had some strange pigment alteration that made them like this" she smiled "Their pupils were covered but they could still see, it is amazing"

Naruto nodded "My grandfather once told me that the Hyuuga Clan had special powers related to their eyes" he said "He said that they could see through walls and even see in a complete circle" he chuckled "it sounded amazing"

Hinata blushed, giving him the thought that she had gotten the same image he had gotten when he first heard it.

He grinned "My grandfather didn't mean it like that, though he did make a joke about them being the most perverted people around"

The girl began to laugh "My father is going to flip when he reads the report on this" she said giggling.

Naruto chuckled and looked around "So what do we do here?"

"Well we are going to first get you used to moving the body you are in as there might be some slight differences" she said "Like your muscles are a lot stronger here..either that or gravity wasn't as strong back then" she then leaped up toward a branch and grabbed it, spinning around to land on it.

The blond boy's mouth dropped when he saw it "That was incredible" he said laughing "How did you do that?"

She shrugged "We believe that because there weren't many types of travel during their time so everyone pretty much walked everywhere, showing that the lands were completely different than even pangea was" she grinned "That and the fact that the profession that many people had during the time was that they were..." she giggled "Ninja's"

Naruto blinked "Are you serious?" he asked "Our ancestors were Ninja's?" he laughed "That is messed up" he bunched up his legs and shot into the sky, amazed at how light his body felt. He landed on the branch next to Hinata "But I suppose I can believe it, I mean Ninja's did exist throughout time"

The girl nodded "That is right, but in this time, most ninja's were more like our soldiers now, though their were types that practiced subterfuge" she shrugged and then froze, her body flickered slightly, like a bad picture. He blinked and waved a hand in front of her face.

When she didn't blink or move he raised an eyebrow "Ok..what is going on?" he asked softly. Then he heard a deep rumble come from down the path.

**"It has been many years since I have heard a human voice, let alone two" **a deep voice said softly.

Giving Hinata a single glance, he hopped down and walked toward the sound of the voice. As he walked, the soft dirt of the ground slowly became wetter and harder. Soon he was sloshing through a thigh high water "Who are you?" he asked softly.

**"Hmm, that water used to be lower, interesting" **the voice said softly **"and as for who I am, I am dissapointed. Have I been asleep for so long that my name isn't even written down any more?"**

Naruto came around a corner to see a large cage there. He fell back almost immediately, landing into the water, not caring that he was getting soaked. He was staring at a pair of large red glowing eyes.

The voice began to laugh, booming and echoing throughout the cavern like place **"Best reaction yet, Kushina yelled at me the first time we talked and Naruto did the same" **it snickered **"He even ordered me to pay rent" **

Slowly, the information entered his mind "My mom and I?" he asked "I-I know that neither of us have met you"

**"No no, the original Kushina and Naruto, your ancestors" **a large set of white teeth appeared as the creature grinned **"And now it is your turn to know me"**

A large furred paw that looked suspiciously like a hand came into view as the monster pushed open the cage and walked out, nine tails flowing behind it. It was a fox, huge and demonic. It looked down at the young boy **"I was freed, yet now I am trapped again, this time eternally" **it sighed softly **"I guess it is both of our bad luck that you had to look through your ancestors life and accept his burden, oh well, accept my power and awaken that which is locked away" **

The fox leaned forward and snapped Naruto up in a single gulp. The boy screamed out, feeling his body bubble and burn. His eyes squeezed shut, then he heard voices.

"What is he?" a deep voice growled out "Do you see what he is doing to the room, why don't the damn tranqs work?"

"Naruto" he heard Hinata shout "You have to wake up, now"

His eyes snapped open, though everything was in a red haze. A red tail flowed slightly in front of him. He looked at his fingers, seeing them and the rest of his body covered in a visible red aura. When he looked at Hinata, he saw something odd.

Here eyes were open, and he could see the whites of her blind eyes. He cocked his head as he saw deeper than that. He could see some sort of energy inside of her eyes. The energy moved toward her pupils and diverted away before they touched them.

Naruto suddenly knew what he needed to do. A flick of his wrist sent the energy from his hands toward Hinata. The energy turned thin and swipped through her eyes, grabbing hold of the energy in her eyes and pulling it free. He felt the connection and heard Hinata gasp, her eyes widening as they changed to the same as her ancestor.

"You monster" a man with close cropped hair and light blue eyes was wearing a crisp suit as he stood in front of Hinata "How dare you harm my daughter" he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Naruto.

Naruto growled and the energy knocked the gun away just as Hinata spoke "No...father...I can see" she said softly "He..he fixed my eyes" she was crying with happiness.

The glowing red boy smiled softly, his slitted eyes turning back to their own bright blue. Slowly they drifted shut and he fell forward, hearing Hinata say his name as he was caught. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, I wrote this down on paper just yesterday which was the ninth just in case I don't get this posted tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Konoha  
><strong>

Naruto opened his eyes, groaning softly as a biting pain shot through his forehead. He slowly sat up, rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the headache.

Despite the headache, his thoughts were crystal clear and surprisingly analytical. He had never been much for running through details, but now felt different. He felt as though he was thinking on a whole other level than before.

He looked around the room, which happened to be the room he had been given when he first arrived here, noticing things he might have never seen. He could tell that there were some differences to the room. The most obvious ones being the bars across the one window in the room. It was as if someone wanted to keep something out of the room...or someone in.

The door looked as though it was sturdier than he remembered. In an instant he realized that the door was bolted shut to keep him from leaving. He shook his head and sighed.

"Guess I can't blame them" he said softly as he remembered what had happened the day before. It made him think about the device that allowed him to look into his ancestor's memories. This device must have had some strange problem that did something to him. He looked at his hand, remembering the bubbling red energy that had flowed around his body.

_'What power was that?' _he thought, trying to make sense of it all. He could remember the incredible strength he felt as the energy had trickled out of his pores like a thick liquid. He even remembered that it had burned slightly, as if he had a slight sunburn. All of that power had just come from some part deep inside of himself.

Then he remembered the giant fox he had seen and his eyes widened. What if the fox had something to do with it? What if it was some sort of program failure in the system. His ideas were already falling apart the second after he thought them.

The creature had spoken to him about his ancestor's as if it had known them personally. He guessed that it wasn't impossible, he had been inside the machine. It was possible that the fox had been somehow linked to the body he had been in. His mind began to race at the implications of this.

This would mean that his grandfather had been right all along. Everything he had said would be true.

This would mean that his ancestor Naruto had really controlled the power of a demon. He shook his head realizing that this would mean that the fox he had met was the demon that had been inside of his ancestor!

These realizations were not good for his already painful head. He felt the cold stab of pain as his headache increased. That was when he felt the twitch in the back of his head, as if something had broken free before it snapped back into place. Naruto could almost imagine it sounding like the twang of a guitar string snapping after being wound too tight.

Then the booming voice from before returned. He could hear it in his head but feel a presence in the room with him.

"There, that is better" it said chuckling "You do not know how hard it is to climb up through billions of memories to reach up and take my place at the fore of your mind"

Naruto shook his head, his blond hair shaking with the movement "I thought I had gotten away from you when I woke up" he said softly as an image began to form in the corner of the room. It was a man sized fox with nine flowing tails twitching behind it. It's lips were spread in a demonic grin.

"Boy," it said "You will never get rid of me, the second you opened that can of worms that is your ancestor's memories, I became part of you. I am now completely part of your body" it laughed "You opened the gates of your mind, not knowing what you would find, now I am here" it began to stalk toward him, it's nine beautiful tails swaying behind it, as if caught in the pull of a gentle current.

It stared at him for a second "With my return, the other eight will follow suit"

Naruto felt his face go cold as he stared at the demon "There are eight more fox demons like you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The demon snickered "No, each of us is a demon, but each has a different animal form with a certain number of tails representing the level of power" it grinned "And before you ask, no, they will not be all living inside of you. There are eight other people that will receive my siblings' powers, just as you have received mine"

The blond haired boy blinked, slowly beginning to make sense of this new information "SO" he said slowly "I have the power of the most powerful demon in existence at my control and there will be eight more powerful demons to come" he shook his head "How did anyone hold you all?" he asked "Wasn't there downfalls to all this incredible power?"

"There are always problems to power" the fox said looking at him "Shukaku the one tailed demon was insane after being forced into so many people's bodies with such a poor seal, the poor creature drove it's holder insane as well" it shook it's head "The seal was so bad that if that person were to fall asleep, Shukaku was able to take over their body and reign terror"

The fox began to tap it's nails on the floor and, though the ethereal nails passed through the floor, Naruto could swear that he could hear the tapping sound.

"I didn't know the other hosts as they were lost before we could meet them" it said humming softly "But the demon's themselves were in good shape the last time I saw them" it shrugged.

"Though I did know the eight tails, and it and it's host had worked out a way to coexist, though there was that terrible rhyming thing the host did when he talked" Naruto thought it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn that the fox had just shivered.

The blue eyed boy swallowed to clear his throat and asked the question that he really didn't want to know the answer to "So..what was the adverse effect your power had on your hosts"

The fox turned it's large eyes to the boy and eyed him for a couple of seconds before answering "Kushina never showed any negative problems when I was sealed into her" it grinned "Though she did have a fiery temper, but I believe that to be a family trait"

"Then I was sealed into your namesake and he used my power far more than his mother" the fox shrugged "That changed the stakes as he was prone to emotional out bursts as well as being under incredible stress, I am quite surprised he didn't end up like Shukaku's host"

The great demon sighed as if it was exhausted "At first there were no negative side effects, but as he began to use higher levels of my power and activating more tails, it began to burn away his skin, destroying the body as it changed into my own."

"As it happened, he slowly lost sense of himself as his animal side began to take over" it grinned "of course, I used this to my advantage to try and get him to release me, for if his mind died before I was free, I would have been trapped in the monster of my own body, unable to do control it for the rest of eternity"

It saw that Naruto was beginning to look a little sick and shook it's head "But today, there is no seal, I am directly part of your body, you will have all of the strength, speed, power, and stamina without any of the negative effects" it grinned "your ancestor changed the rules when he removed us from his world"

The demon suddenly became serious again "But my power is not easy to handle and learning to control it will be very difficult Naruto" it said as it seemed to spear Naruto to the wall with a glare. Naruto had the faint feeling of being sized up for someone's dinner.

Then it shrugged "I must say though, you did quite well in repairing your friend's eyes, though it was mostly an automatic reaction, like a child playing with a toy, not knowing how it works, but having a faint idea of what it does"

"Because of your inexperience with my power, you didn't just repair her eyes, you unlocked a power that hasn't been seen in this world for a very very long time" it grinned "You released her family bloodline"

Naruto had been watching the fox with interest as he spoke and he started when it mentioned a bloodline "You mean I gave her what the Hyuuga's were famous for? That ability to see through anything and in a complete three hundred and sixty degree angle?"

The fox grinned "The White Eyes, The Byakugan" it said "They used their eyes to utilize their style of martial arts called the Jyuuken or Gentle Fist technique, allowing them to strike key points on a person's body to disable or kill their opponent"

"Normally she would have to be trained from birth to use it well, but because of her genes and my power, the knowledge will slowly be unlocked from her mind. Muscle memory though, will have to be trained and honed, same with you"

One of it's tails pointed at the boy "Your training will begin tonight, for now, you may want to talk to the person coming to your door" with that, the demonic fox vanished without a trace.

Naruto heard the dead bolts slide back from the other side of the door. One of them caught and he heard a muffled curse before the door clicked and slowly opened. A young man stepped in wearing a nice cut suit, though his suit was odd. It was black and covered in little red clouds. The collar was higher than natural and brought attention to the man's face.

He had coal black eyes with two thin lines moving from his eyes and away from the bridge of his nose. His short black hair was cropped down the middle, showing off his widows peak. When he stepped closer to him, Naruto noticed that the man was taller than him by only a few inches.

The man then smiled, showing a kindness that, at first glance, hadn't been noticeable. Naruto would have guessed that he was the sullen type.

When the man spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft and silky "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said looking at him "You really surprised us with your stunt yesterday, though it seemed to take a lot out of you. You slept for nearly ten hours"

This took the blond by surprise, he hadn't expected that he had slept for so long. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "I am really sorry about that, I don't even know exactly what happened"

The man nodded "Yes, we assumed as much" he said and held out his hand "I am sorry to be rude, let me introduce myself, I am Itachi Uchiha, it is nice to meet you"

Naruto gawked as he shook his hand. This was _the _Itachi Uchiha, the man who invented The Eye, a computerized contact lens which was designed to follow miniscule movements to give people earlier warnings in times of danger. The Eye could pick out dangerous faults in support structures before it collapsed.

It could be applied to many things such as police work, architect work, and even simple things such as brushing your teeth.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha, but may I ask, what is with the red clouds" Naruto asked, pointing to the man's suit. Naruto was very curious as to why anyone would wear clouds on their suit.

Itachi chuckled "Oh these?" he asked pointing at his lapel "When I first came here, it was to be in a special group and my little brother thought it required a special uniform. So he designed this" he grinned "The others liked it so much it was incorporated into our suits" (A/N Anyone ever read that little comic?))

"Because of the clouds, we called the group Akatsuki" the name rung something deep inside of him. It gave him a very bad feeling to hear the word. It struck him like a sack of bricks, sending him reeling. He smiled through the pain "Sounds like a very interesting group" he said nodding.

"Yes" he said "It was started by my grandfather before he lost his mind" there was a moment of silence before Itachi shrugged "Anyway, follow me, you must be hungry" he began to walk, the blond boy following him quickly.

AS they walked, Itachi began to speak about Akatsuki "It was designed to find the odd events in people's memories" he shrugged "Paranormal events, things like the seven wonders of the world," he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes "Demons"

Naruto blinked, staring at Itachi for barely a minute before he shrugged "Everyone has demons, and even people have been called demons, my grandfather once told me about a man who was called the Demon of the Mist, it was an interesting story"

Itachi nodded "Sounds like your grandfather was a well learned man" he said as he pushed open a pair of doors. Behind these doors was a large cafeteria. The walls had several different types of 'buildings', with the wall being painted like the rest of the buildings. Above the painted buildings was the tops of trees. The doors which they had entered had been designed to look like giant wooden doors with the Kanji for fire written on them.

The man grinned and waved out his arms "Welcome to Konoha" he said smiling proudly "After my first trip into my ancestors memories, we designed the cafeteria to look just like the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

Naruto was in awe, he had never seen something this intricate before. At first glance, he couldn't have been sure that this place wasn't a real village.

Itachi smiled at his surprise "I am going to get us something to eat, what do you want?" he asked.

Naruto blinked "Miso Ramen" he said automatically. It wasn't until Itachi had left that he realized what he had asked for. It was strange because until now, he hadn't even liked Ramen that much. But now, he had a real desire for the food.

He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned, his eyes meeting beautiful light purple ones. He blinked surprised and happy to see Hinata "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to.." she seemed to stumble over her words "I wanted to thank you for what you did" she said softly and gestured toward her eyes, trying to emphasize her thankfulness.

"For your eyes? I didn't do anything" he blushed "That was just some strange energy flux"

She laughed "Really, that is your best explanation? An energy flux?" she shook her head "It was you and whatever you did to fix my eyes, no one has ever done something so grand for me"

He could see that tears were beginning to brim in her eyes. He hugged her to help her feel better and he felt her bury her head in his chest "I really can't thank you enough Naruto"

Gently he stroked her back before she stepped back from him, smiling this time. She looked past him and saw Itachi coming toward them "Oh, I hope he got me Cinnamon Buns" she said giggling "They are my weakness"

In fact, the man had gotten her what she wanted because he had seen their exchange. He found it quite cute and decided to keep quiet about it. As they ate, the talk moved to how they designed the cafeteria. It turned out that Hinata had a hand in creating it. In the comfort of her room, she had drawn up plans for the room.

So even blind, Hinata was still able to create such beautiful images, just like her and Naruto told her so, causing her to blush and become a stuttering mess.

After they had eaten, Itachi offered to introduce Naruto to the other people who were part of the project like Naruto was, chosen because of their ancestors.

He agreed and they were off, Hinata coming with them explaining that only three of the others were in the main room. The others were sleeping off last weeks training session.

Naruto had learned that he would be taking place in physical exorcizes to keep his body fit and energized. Going into the memories of your ancestors could be a very draining experience. In fact, due to the sudden way he was forced out of the machine, he shouldn't have been moving around for another two weeks. It was an interesting way his body healed.

They arrived at a metal door and Hinata opened it. The door was so nicely oiled that it didn't even make a sound as it opened.

What was on the other side of the door surprised him in two ways. First, the room was pure white, like the room where the memory machines were, secondly there were two girls in the corner of the room, lips locked in a passionate kiss. ((A/N Be serious and honest, how many people already know who these two are before I give up their names below?))

Hinata and Naruto blushed, both because of the girls and the fact that the two had just made eye contact while thinking about kissing.

Itachi grinned and coughed into his hand "These two lovely ladies are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka" he said waving to the two blushing girls as they looked at the new people in the room. Sakura had hot pink hair while Ino was a blond like Naruto himself.

Both girls were very attractive and both were wearing the normal white clothes that he had come to realize was normal attire around here, at least for those who actually went into their ancestor's memories, though these two girls had altered their clothes to show off more skin than was necessary and he assumed that it was for each other to adore.

The man looked around "Now where did he get off to? I know he was headed here" he looked at the two girls expectantly.

"Well..um..we wanted some time alone so he left to go do something, I don't know what though" Sakura blushed again, her face turning dark red.

Just then a boy with black hair pushed Naruto out of the way as he walked in. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his fingernails against his shirt "So we got a new brat?" he asked grinning at them. This boy was so laid back it was annoying, especially to Naruto.

Itachi sighed "Sorry Naruto, let me introduce my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha" said boy waved at the blond before looking at Hinata "Hey hotstuff" he grinned "Come to play with fire?" he asked.

Hinata noticed Naruto's hand clench into a fist and smiled before gently slipping her hand into his, spreading the fingers and locking their hands together "No thanks, I prefer Whirlpools" she giggled at Naruto, causing him to blush before grinning.

Sasuke's eye's narrowed at Naruto. How could this new kid get Hinata to fall for him when Sasuke himself had been trying for weeks to get with her. It pissed him off.

When the boy wasn't paying attention, Sasuke lunged at Naruto, throwing a punch.

_**"Lean back and raise your knee now!"**_the roar in his mind startled him into action. He leaned back, bringing up his knee, feeling it connect with Sasuke's stomach.

_**"Now ax kick"**_Naruto didn't even know what an ax kick, but his leg responded almost immediately, as if he had always known how to fight. His leg moved up and he struck Sasuke onto the floor.

Itachi moved quickly to check on his brother, making Naruto fear retaliation from the older man. But Itachi only nodded "There is no permanent damage, but he will be sore when he wakes up" he chuckled "I won't say he didn't deserve it"

Hinata was looking at Naruto in surprise and he blushed "I did it automatically, sorry"

"Sorry?" she laughed "I have been wanting to see him get put in his place, and just for that," she grinned and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him close "you get a really big gift" she kissed him deeply, sending stars shooting behind his eyes.

This was so much better than going to highschool, so much better. He then lost himself in her soft lips and kissed her back hotly.

* * *

><p>So, how was that for a next chapter. I am doing well. I just posted a new Pokemorph chapter and now this. Maybe I will do my other stories as well. Tomorrow maybe, depends on how well the day goes. See you all. Read and Review and read again.<p> 


End file.
